Selling Your Body or Love?
by BastLover
Summary: Bitch. Whore. Slut. Lucy Heartfilia. Society is fucked up and no one gives two shits whether you do this or that. There was no meaning at the end. Who gave any fucks? That was how Lucy Heartfilia thought of life — it wasn't depression it was just that she didn't care anymore — at least until she met a couple of people that changed her life forever. GraLu! Rated M for a few reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's going to be a very lovely fanfiction. Kind of. Hopefully. Maybe. There are some things not worth questioning, like my mind and how I came up with this idea…I'm fucked up.**

**But I hope you guys enjoy! Here it is!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia's heart was an empty one. No purpose, no meaning, no spirit. And she didn't care. The world was shit. No one cared about love and world peace and the joy of your friends and family. What was the damn purpose? There was none.

This is was the blonde's philosophy. Why care for something that doesn't exist? All that shitty talk about love and peace and happiness…that only existed in a fantasy world. A world where you could just escape into the wonders of what everyone loathed. The security of nakama. The fairness of judgement of the world. A girl rising up in protest to society and succeeding.

_Success. Fairness. Security. Friendship. Love. Trust. Joy._

Those were words that didn't exist.

_Money. Lust. Short-Lived Happiness. Prostitution. Suicide. Hate._

Those words were what kept the world going. The world she learned to not give two shits about. No one cared anymore. It was a fight to the top of society, to the richest of the rich, to the stars beyond stars. And everyone was greedy. So. Damn. Greedy. What was the point of living? Then again, what was the point of dying?

There was no point in doing anything but succumbing to society.

That is how you climb to the top of the ladder.

You just had to move on from your loss. You could not dwell on it forever or you'll be sucked into the hatred of the universe. Lost, without purpose. Lost, without meaning. Wandering, drifting in an endless gray vast land of the shit we call "Planet Earth". That was the truth of the blue planet.

Blue planet. More like gray planet. Bleak planet. Lost planet. Destroyed planet. They were bound to die…but what was the point of dying? Life was useless. A curse rather than a gift.

That was Lucy's philosophy.

A dying world. A dying hope. A dying society. With no purpose, there was no point in doing anything.

Just keep on moving. Keep up and try not to get lost.

Or you'll fall back into the chasm.

* * *

She was slipping in her studies. But what was the point? There was none. Lucy Heartfilia didn't give any care anymore. She wished she could see the world from its old light. The light that supposedly shone. But it was just God teasing her with a fucking flashlight. It sucked. Damned society was just messing around with her life.

Opening her locker to shove her textbooks in once again, the notes flew out.

_Slut. Whore. Prostitute. Loser. Faggot. Bitch._

Sighing, she shoved them down the trash. That is what described every human being. There was no purpose, no point in being called names that everyone was.

She remembered the warmer days. When everyone was laughing and smiling…when _he_ was around for her. But again, it was God and a flashlight. God and a flashlight. The battery had to run out sooner or later. It was her time to fall back into darkness.

It was time for last period. She made her way to the classroom door when suddenly her phone vibrated.

A client.

She thought for a second and then mentally slapped herself. This was society. School wasn't important. It was never important. No one cared about how smart you were or how talented you are in fucking trigonometry and chemistry. Latin? Screw Latin, it was dead anyway. Like the world.

The world was dead.

Her parents were dead.

He was dead.

She was dead.

_Dead._

She ditched and became one with the crowd. Society. It was survival of the fittest…or in her case...

Survival of the Sexiest. Running past the crowd, she had to hurry to her client. She couldn't be late. Then again, she could be late, but she needed the money. Money was all that mattered, not love. If that meant selling herself, she didn't care. No one cared.

That was how life was. No one cared about you. You don't care about them. No one cared about anyone in this hellhole. But they cared about money. Big breasts. Sucking dicks. Just passing everyone blindly, the darkness of the world…or the true nature of the world crept upon everyone before indulging on each other's innocence.

She wished for the flashlight. She needed that drug.

* * *

Her face was emotionless the entire time. No pleasure was felt. She had never felt pleasure. Maybe some other people do, but she felt…empty. Purposeless. Abandoned. In bed with the naked man, she collected her payment and clothes before seeing her phone light up.

Damn, it was late.

"LUCY!" Lucy had to turn the phone volume to nearly zero at the rate Natsu yelled at her.

"Natsu. What the fuck do you want? I'm at business-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're always at business. You should have just gotten an easier job like me!" Natsu Dragneel worked at a supermarket downtown.

"There's no easy job, Natsu." She always had a soft spot for the guy. So naive. So pure. So innocent. She wanted to protect him from the outside world. He was like her brother.

"You're SO negative! This is why you have no friends!" Natsu said happily. Lucy swore. If he got any louder, she'd be in trouble. Tying up her hair, she quickly made her way out of the building.

"I have you. Aren't you my friend?"

"OF COURSE!" She could hear the smile in his voice. It almost made her want to smile…but at the same time…just…no. Smiling was a waste of energy.

"Then I do have friends, huh." Amusement sparked in her eyes for a quick second. How pure he was.

"Fine. But you need MORE friends!" Natsu whined.

"If I needed more friends, I would have-"

"You can't do anything, Luce. Everyone at school, at Fairy Tail High, hates your ass. They call you names and such…they're all MEANIES!"

"You don't hate me, right?"

"Of course not! You're awesome, Lucy!" That made Lucy feel a tad bit better. But that would just mean the whole world was awesome. She was part of the world.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"Smile."

"What?"

"You're not smiling. Smile."

"The fuck? Are you spying on me?"

"No. I can tell with your voice."

"Bye, Natsu."

"LUCY, WAIT-"

And the click came. Natsu lived in the flashlight of the heavens. The light that was bound to fade away. She guessed some people still have that hope. But she lost that hope. It has and it will always be gone.

That's when the rain started pouring. And she was nowhere near her home.

Then again, how could she go home? No one was there except for maybe a cockroach or two. She shivered. Cockroaches were one of the few things that gave her emotions. It wasn't happy emotion it was just…fear. If fear was an emotion. She saw it more as an internal impulse. In fact, her philosophy didn't involved much human feeling.

No. Humans had no feelings at all. They only act out of impulse.

She wondered sometimes if she was depressed. There was no way in hell. She was bright in comparison with human nature. She had her friends. This was just what she thought. Depression is a feeling, not a thought. It may be a dark look and thought, but what did she feel out of it? Nothing.

So she could fake her way through and smile the whole time. No one could read through falseness. Everything was false around them anyway. Personality. Body figures…although hers was naturally beautiful. And everyone lied. Hell, everyone lied all the fucking time. And they believed them. If the world was rid of all the liars…maybe… Impossible. Emotions don't exist in the world.

Fucking believers.

And lost in her thoughts, she bumped into an elderly woman. She looked like an old business woman, tall and proud of what she did. Dressed in one of those old-fashioned kimonos, she looked at her in wonder. Other than that, she seemed so…simple, so plain. It was quite interesting, to be honest, that there was someone in the world that seemed to have it nice with just simplicity in its note.

"Sorry, ma'am," she muttered.

"No worries, young lady! It was an accident." She was short, seriously short. White hair all up in a bun with that happy-go-lucky smile…she looked like one of those anime characters that you see only once in a life time.

"Yeah, an accident. If you don't mind, I'll just get going. Again, I'm sorry." Her voice was quite monotonous.

"You sound uninterested in the conversation."

"I'm not really interested in anything, to be honest."

"Anything? Not even gardening? I see you pass by often, you know, in the neighborhood. You seem interested in going home."

"The neighborhood…?" The old woman chuckled as she looked around. To her surprise, she was out of the city and in the neighborhood that held her small apartment, Magnolia.

"Yeah, Magnolia, right? I believe you live here?" she said.

"Y-Yeah, I do…" Lucy said, quietly, "How did I…?"

"You must have been lost in your own thoughts, silly! Young lady, you need to start paying attention or bad things may happen."

"Bad things happen all the time, though…" Lucy said, confused, "I don't know how paying attention would help if everything in the world is corrupt." That left the old woman in shock.

"Interesting…I see. You've been in the same position I've been," the elderly woman said.

"What do you mean…?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, nothing. The name is Ur. Ur Milkovich," she said, smiling, raising her hand out. It was shaky, and in order to be polite, Lucy took it and shook it softly.

"Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said quietly. Standing awkwardly for a second, she let go and started her way back.

"Come and visit me, sweetheart! It gets lonely," the old woman waved at her as if they were long lost relatives. Damn, it hurt to do all that. How could anyone stand and smile like that if the world was dying before their own eyes.

"Sure thing, Obaasan," Lucy said, waving back, however, not looking at the woman.

"Just call me Ur! Don't remind me of my damn age…" the woman said quietly before making her way back to her garden. Lucy's heart filled with sadness as she realized what this Ur lady lived in.

The fake flashlight.

* * *

_Stop it…stop it…stop it!_

She woke up, sitting upright and panting. Her dreams haunting her once again. She reliving the day…the day…she didn't even want to think about that day. The day her father changed everything in her life and shut off the flashlight. The day she was abandoned by the world…she...

"Woof!"

A…canine?

"Woof! Woof!"

Curious, an emotion she hadn't felt in a while, she looked out the window to see a poor, little doggy, all alone. Hurrying up to it, she rushed out and looked at it. It looked…happy, smiling. It was extremely white with a little orange nose, for an odd reason. With its clear blue eyes springing out, his tongue was sticking out, happy happy happy. Happy. She shuddered.

"What's your name, buddy?" Lucy asked. Wait, what was the point of asking, it didn't speak. She looked at the collar and it was engraved into the white strip around his neck.

Plue.

What kind of fucking name was-

It whimpered and Lucy felt…worried? What was up with all the emotions she was experiencing today? Rubbing the white fur of the guy, she wanted to keep it safe and comforted. Her apartment, however, was much too small to keep a little puppy in, but she didn't care. She picked it up and it licked her hand, happy. With a half-hearted smile, they entered the apartment and Lucy looked around for some kind of treat to give the canine. Finding scrap meat, she placed it on the floor and Plue sniffed it. And sniffed it again.

And then he started to eat.

Sighing, she didn't know what to do with the poor thing. But it was better than leaving it out alone in the night. Someone could hurt the doggy and she didn't want that to happen at ALL.

Again, what was up with her and feeling emotions? Maybe she should change her output. Good emotions didn't exist, but the bad ones did. As she twiddled her thumbs, she had to come up with something, something, ANYTHING.

But she trusted no one. She had no friends. It was… She shivered again, suddenly cold. Scooping up Plue into her lap, she sighed and went to sleep, wondering what the hell to do.

"Damn, Plue. What am I going to do with you?" Lucy muttered before she drifted off into a nightmare of sleep.

* * *

She woke up to the feeling of Plue licking her face.

"P-Plue!" Lucy said. The canine was wild and energetic today, or probably like everyday. She didn't exactly feel…warm toward it, but she felt a sense of security. This canine needed to be protected.

What struck her odd was that this type of canine had long tails, now that she thought about it. Turning it around, she gasped.

It lost its tail.

.

.

.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Your tail is missing, Plue…" she said quietly.

"Woof! Woof!"

"How can you be so happy…? Your tail…" This was what was wrong with society. They tossed a poor creature that's deformed because his tail was missing and no one cared! How the hell could you live like this-

Anger. That was a negative emotion she was feeling now. Or probably pure disgust.

"You know, Plue. You and I are going on a walk. You at least have felt loss like I have…" Lucy said, quietly in her same monotone tone. The world disgusted her so and Plue was going to share that disgust with her.

But…it looked so happy. And she couldn't even take care of it. Annoyed, she beckoned him out the door as they made their way to school. Or really to the break room. It wouldn't be long until she had to go to work again.

"Lucy!" It was Ur's voice again, calling from her window. "Who's the poor little guy?" Lucy debated before she answered.

"Plue? A dog. He was left behind and made his way to my house."

"Wait one second!" She was out the door quicker than most ladies could ever walk, causing Lucy to sweatdrop. She really was a crazy old woman."

"Obaasan…how did you…"

"I'm not one of those slow ass ladies, you think! I'm Ur Milkovich!" she said, her shaky hand petting Plue's little white head.

"How the hell did you-"

"Don't question me." Ur said, quietly. "It's tail is missing, Lucy-chan."

"Y-Yeah…I figured that out…" Lucy said.

"It's terrible what some people do to poor creatures. That's what we do, take care for them."

"Obaasan…"

"Just call me Ur. And what is it, Lucy-chan?"

"How…how can you be so positive…in a world like this…?"

"Me?" her eyes widened, "You just gotta look, Lucy. You should head off to school, now."

"School."

"Yes, school. What's wrong with that? Young lady's like you need a proper education-"

"Can you take care of Plue for me? I don't have anywhere to put him and my place is too small so please?"

Wait, what the hell? When did she care so much about a creature who's felt pain? Everyone's felt pain. Why did she have to be caring for this dog? It…It was...

It was so wrong to love something. So WRONG. How the hell could she think that way?

"Plue-chan! Are you serious, Lucy-chan?"

"Obaasan…" And Lucy nodded. What was going on, when did she care so much? How could this…this CANINE do anything like the sort? Before she could go anywhere, her phone vibrated and she lost that feeling of confusion.

Work was hard in this business.

"I got to go, Obaasan." And she left Plue in Ur's arms before running off.

"Lucy-chan!" Ur cried.

Now was not the time. It was the time to become one with the crowd. To turn away from society and feed in the fakeness of it. That was how it worked, how they lived.

Lucy Heartfilia.

The slut, the whore, the bitch.

And no one cared.

So she didn't care.

* * *

**Honestly, I have no clue why I'm writing this, but I promised a friend and a friend I shall be back!**

**Like, favorite, follow, review!**

**And I'll see you whenever I feel like it. :3 But I definitely need to write this for my friend because I promised. ;)**

**BETA READ BY: Pikaskye**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYOOOO! :D I wanna write more stories so I can have more ice cream marathons!**

**Yup. I literally have ice cream marathons every time I finish a chapter. XD I just feel so accomplished that I did something productive!**

**But mainly I write so I can hope my skills improve as I do so! And that's where your lovely reviews (hopefully) come in!**

**#cheesy**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Heartfilia!" the teacher called. His eyes scanned the room and there was no sign of the blonde as usual. Natsu, who always sat next to his best friend, sighed. Lucy was on call again. He wanted to tell the teacher that but...Lucy would kill him.

Instead, he looked out the window and wondered how in the world Lucy, or really how anyone, could survive a life she lived.

"McGarden!" the harsh voice cried out again.

"Here!" Levy McGarden said timidly. Natsu stared at her, the girl who was teased a lot for her small chest, sadly. She was a lovely girl, and Lucy's other close friend. They both knew about Lucy's...situation. However, instead of trying to get Lucy away from the business, Levy looked up to the blonde and regarded her an amazing woman.

"Nakamu- DRAGNEEL!" the teacher yelled. Natsu winced as he heard his name being screeched as he stood up, "You and your cat...how many times do I have to say this- no pets allowed at school!" The teacher was holding his loving and cuddly cat, his other best friend. Happy's eyes looked so sad, as if the cat himself was going to burst into tears. Natsu's heart melted every time he eyed the cat, but as of now, Natsu's black eyes flashed fear and anger toward the teacher.

"But, sir...H-Happy is..." Natsu started.

"Happy is a CAT. A FREAKING CAT. Not a friend! Get out of this room this INSTANT or I will-"

The door burst open and Natsu's savior was there.

"Cats can be friends too, bastard," Lucy said in her same monotonous voice. Her messy blonde hair that was half-way brushed and her slightly smeared makeup told Natsu that Lucy had finally gotten back from a job. Eyes flashing between the two in excitement, he knew something was about to come up.

"Ms. Heartfilia...you have the nerve to arrive at your last period class late...and then you suddenly call me a "bastard", if I heard you correctly?" his voice was cruel and cold as he spoke in a low level voice...it came out harsh for the rest of the class as they all winced...all except Lucy Heartfilia.

"Of course I do. Now set down Happy, will you? You don't want me to snap a picture of you, send it some kind of animal association, and call you an animal abuser. The people there will be all up your ass," she said quietly.

Snickers arose from the class.

"...you will see me after class." The teacher dropped the cat which Natsu dove for and caught in his arms. He flashed a thankful look toward the blonde, who nodded back in recognition.

"Yes, sir," she said, rolling her eyes before taking her place. Natsu looked over to Lucy while caressing the blue bundle of joy back to his desk. Her eyes were a hardened brown...but they looked...softer, in his opinion. His eyes turned to Levy and he saw the admiration in her eyes as she stared at Lucy, who was pulling out her phone as she pulled out her textbook.

Weird, weird, weird.

He plopped back into his seat and opened his textbook to page 145.

* * *

Her cold, dry hands reached for the door before the teacher pulled Lucy back in.

"Mr. Cobra, sir-"

"Look, I only took this shitty job so I could get the government off my ass, alright? I'm here for a reason not related to any of you shits-"

"Wait until the government hears about you swearing in front of your student," Lucy retorted.

"Shut the hell up!" Cobra said as he raised his hand in warning of a slap. "This school...Fairy Tail High...is only temporary. I can't wait until I'm replaced by someone more...enthusiastic about teaching. I want to get out of here as fast as I can, you here? So shut UP."

"You seemed quite enthusiastic about teaching me a lesson as soon as I was about to leave. Doesn't that count as being a teacher?" Lucy replied monotonously.

"Will you stay quiet?" his hand lowered and hit her ass, in which she replied with a quiet yelp.

"Perversion toward students as well. I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Cobra, sir...now that I think about it, Cobra isn't your real name...isn't your real name...Erik?"

"No one calls me that and you won't be the first," Cobra said in a venomous voice. His hands were definitely planted on her ass to which she replied.

"Look, how about this? You seem to be quite...enthusiastic about my body, by the way you've been treating it. I hope Erza and Mirajane haven't gotten the same treatment as you're giving me right now," Lucy stated again.

"They give jobs too?" Cobra asked quickly, his eyes squinted.

"And that proves your perversion. How about I give you a proper job that you have to pay for tonight? I believe I'm free as my...owner hasn't said a thing." She pressed herself onto him and that proved he was enticed. Like every uncaring bastard.

Fuck. You.

"Why are you doing this?" Cobra asked with a groan, suddenly interested.

"I need the money for..." Lucy didn't know as her eyes softened slightly as she played around with his hard-on, by squeezing it gently, causing an enticed noise to erupt from the teacher's mouth. Plue? Obaasan? Or for herself? Who was it for nowadays?

"Of course you need money! That's for nearly everyone!" Cobra laughed quietly, "Alright, alright. S'long as you promise not to tell anyone what just went down."

"I promise," Lucy said, licking her lips as she got off of him, straightened herself up, and began the long walk to her next client as she through her homework into the trash. Before she left, however, she looked at the school office and swore, seeing that they were closed.

She'd have to give the recording on her phone to the office the following morning.

* * *

She put the last touches of her mascara on as she left her house late that same evening. It was a silent, quiet night, except for the sound of her high heels pounding into the gravel. She looked down at herself and sighed in disgust about that fucked up teacher, Mr. Cobra. Whom she now had to refer as...Erik, now that he's part of her job.

She shuddered. Fucking a teacher...how...how LOW can the world get?!

Lucy checked her phone. 8:45. She had to be there by nine and after looking him in the directory, it wasn't very far...maybe...?

She stopped by Obaasan's doorstep and knocked. Almost two seconds later, the door flung open and Plue pawed at her ankles.

"Obaasan?" she called out.

"Come in, come in! I'm making chamomile tea!" Ur's voice cried out to her.

"Hey, I'm not here to have tea, alright? I just wanted to stop by to see how you guys were doing," Lucy said, fixing her hair as she checked herself using her phone's camera once again. When she put her phone away, Ur was right there offering some tea.

"Uh..." Lucy said, confused.

"Don't be shy! Take some!" Ur offered.

"I'm, uh, more of a coffee person," Lucy said, making an excuse. She had to hurry up.

"Oh, pssh, coffee. I can brew some up, if you'd like," the older woman said. She was too kind.

"No thank you. I'm in a hurry," Lucy said as she picked up the excited Plue and brushed his fur with her fingertips.

"You're all dressed up in such revealing clothing. My, are you going clubbing?"

"You...can say that," Lucy said, nodding.

"Let me just say, you look gorgeous and would do fine as a stripper," Ur replied.

"Uh..." Lucy said again. Never had she been so speechless by another human being. She was NOT expecting her to compliment her attire and call her a stripper.

"Stripping, huh...that reminds me of my old days," Ur thought out loud.

Lucy nearly choked on air, "E-Excuse me?!"

"I used to be an army-driller in the Northern countries. We'd always strip down into our underwear and train in the snow," Ur said plainly.

"O-Oh...look, I really really have to go," Lucy said quickly.

"You've only been here for about two minutes! Come on, quickly. You reminded me of something I wanted to show you," Ur beckoned. And without Lucy denying her hospitality, she pulled her in with surprising strength and into a room with a mat and a table.

"Take some tea and sit." It sounded more like an order than an offer so Lucy took the cup and sipped it before sitting down. Her nose wrinkled. If she came by more often, she needed to get used to the taste of tea.

"Thank you...I gotta go in, like, five minutes, so...yeah," Lucy shrugged. She didn't want Mr. Cobr- Erik to yell at her...though she didn't really care. She just wanted the job done and then get the hell out of that pervert's ass.

"Remember when you asked me this yesterday about how I'm able to be positive in this fucked-up world?" Ur asked.

"Of course, Obaasan..." Lucy said, the memory striking her.

"Well, it's because of these two people," Ur's voice significantly softened as she passed Lucy a photograph. Taking the photograph carefully, she saw Ur, another man, and then a little boy.

"Who are these two?" Lucy asked kindly.

"That's my husband, who's dead. The child is my grandson, Gray Fullbuster. He's about your age at the moment," Ur said, sitting down across the low table with her.

"Gray Fullbuster...he...he was one of the kids at Fairy Tail High, but left and became home-schooled last year, if I remember correctly," Lucy said, thinking about the guy. She couldn't remember him very well, maybe because he was just that kid in the corner or maybe because she had no real reason to care for him.

"Gray left Fairy Tail High because he was diagnosed with a serious blood disease. His mom and grandfather died from the blood disease as well," she sighed, "His father is an alcoholic and it's hard to tell if he even cares for his poor son. I usually am the one paying for his treatments, but...it's hard..." Lucy saw Ur's eyes well with tears and she felt something stir inside her...an emotion she hadn't felt in a while.

"I'll help you," Lucy said, standing up suddenly.

"Help me...?" Ur asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'll help you pay for Gray's treatment," she blurted out. What was she doing? Ever since she saw Plue and created some sort of connection with this woman, she's just been...different. Softer.

"You don't need to, I'm fine paying for it, even though I'm barely hanging on-"

"No, I will," Lucy said firmly, "Your family deserves it."

"Lucy-chan," Ur said in a quiet voice. Her aura was soft and thankful. "Thank you so so much..."

"It's no problem," Lucy said, fighting to keep her lips straight. Planning to...frown? Or planning to...smile?

"When whatever you're planning to do tonight is over...can you come over please? I...I just want to, um..."

"I will, Obaasan. Don't worry," Lucy said softly.

"Now go, I've held you in for too long, I think," Ur said with a smile. Lucy checked her phone and swore.

"Shit...thank you for the tea." And before Ur could respond Lucy was racing over to Mr. Cobra's house, feeling the coldness of the society she was surrounded in seep right into her skin.

* * *

Lucy had a last minute mascara check before knocking on her teacher's door. Each rap at the entrance of his apartment made shivers run down her spine. Oh, how she hated this man.

He opened it and his eyes went straight for her chest. She wasn't really expecting anything less as she was wearing a revealing black tube top with extremely short denim shorts.

But at least now, these stupid deals had a purpose in them: to help Obaasan and Gray.

"Am I allowed to come-" she was cut off as Cobra quickly pulled her inside and pushed her onto the bed.

"Naked. Now," Cobra said with wild eyes.

"How about the payment first? Cash up front is my deal. If not, then you're not getting any," Lucy said, sitting up. The room smelled of smoke, another thing she hated.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Cobra nearly ransacked his room to pay the proper price for her business, causing Lucy to raise and eyebrow. As she counted the dollars she felt something inside her stir. All she could think about was Obaasan's relieved face and a cured Gray. She didn't need the money. She could always ask Natsu for some since the guy was loaded.

"Thank you for your business," Lucy said monotonously. She had to resist the urge to sound cruel, this was _business _not an affair with with her _feelings._

How much she hated this guy.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

Odd...more negative emotions.

"No...thank _you_, sweetheart," Cobra said before stripping her down.

And that disgust for human dignity rose up inside her body, but she couldn't do anything. She had to do this...for Obaasan and Gray. 150 dollars...it may not have been a lot but...

It just had to work. She couldn't...she couldn't...

She couldn't fail now.

Maybe this is what Obaasan meant when she talked about finding the positivity in life. _You just had to look._

Sadly, now, all she could feel was hate. Disgust toward the man who was about to insert himself into her.

* * *

Levy McGarden was sitting in a cafe all alone, sipping her smoothie quietly. She was supposed to meet Gajeel Redfox, her biology partner, tonight, even though it was quite late for homework. She did find him slightly SLIGHTLY cute...but, as of now, her main focus of admiration was on Lucy Heartfilia.

The way she was able to talk to that teacher as if it was nothing? Pure genius.

The way she was able to help Natsu get back her cat? Savior of the classroom.

The way she could pretend as if nothing happened, although she was out being the prostitute she was? That poker face was so still you could hardly tell she was in other people's beds.

But Levy knew. She always knew. It was cause Lucy was amazing.

"Oh, great. We got a flat-chested fucktard in here." Levy winced as she looked up.

"W-What are you guys doing here...?" she said timidly, putting a smile on her face. She knew who it was already. Minerva and Angel. Those two were transfers from two prestigious boarding schools: Sabertooth and Oracion. They were the some of the new kids at school from the beginning of this semester and always found a way to bully all the flat-chested girls at Fairy Tail High.

"We're here to eat. But now that we saw you, we've completely lost our appetite, fuck-o," Angel snickered.

"I-I can leave..."

"Wait a second, McGarden," Minerva said with a smirk before turning to Minerva. "Is your...friend still coming over?"

"Of course he is," Angel replied with a cruel aura, "I see him right at the door."

"Tell him to come in...say...we got him a little popcorn before the big meal," Minerva smirked.

"Oh, this'll be an amazing thing to capture! A Kodak moment, if I might add," Angel said with a gleeful, yet cruel tone of voice as she rushed to get her...friend.

"Umm...w-who's your, uh, f-friend...?" Levy asked nervously.

"Meet...Midnight," Minerva smirked. Levy looked at him instantly and her stomach dropped. Lo and behold was the hugest pervert, yet quietest man at school, always sleeping. She looked over to the cashier in fear and she saw Angel handing over many wads of dollar bills and then having the cashier escort everyone out of the cafe.

"U-Uhhh..." Levy got up quickly, but Minerva pushed her down, "M-Maybe it's, um, in all of our best interest for me to leave..." Suddenly, the lights shut off and Levy was left alone in the dark. The only thing she could see clearly was Midnight's glaring eyes.

"We're...going to have..._fun_," Midnight hissed as he proceeded toward her.

.

.

The next thing she remembered was shivering in fear under a table as Minerva and Angel laughed.

"Now, remember sweetie pie...don't tell anyone or these pictures go viral," Angel said cruelly before yanking Midnight away.

Levy's sorrowful eyes cried painful tears in the darkness before passing out.

* * *

**Well, poor Levy got raped. :( I said it was rated M for a reason! And now Lucy has a reason for life. Hooray!**

**What else is to come? You'll see!**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND SHARE**

**I love you all! Bye, sweeties!**


End file.
